It's the End of the World as We Know it!
by bremy
Summary: The 100 lands on Earth. Lots of gal pals. This is my rendition of The 100. It follows the plot line closely but with my own twist. Characters stay true to form if not a lot more gay and if you're a fan of the show and lesbians you'll be a fan of this.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't even think about getting with him because he's mine." I look at Octavia as she warns me away from Finn. _Seriously._ We are stranded on a radioactive Earth, abandoned by our families and basically sent to die. You're seriously calling dibs on your next hook up. Live and let live I guess. I shrug and respond. I'm not sure what I said but it was something in the negatory. Whatever I say it satisfies her enough to walk away. Her and the other guys walk ahead. I keep looking at the map because something isn't right. I'm not sure what yet. I know I should be off looking at nature I've dreamed of this moment all my life, but to be honest I am terrified and I just want food and water, before the rest of the prisoners kill themselves or we all starve to death. I think back to camp and Lincoln. I hope everything is alright. I cringe at the thought of Lincoln there alone before pushing him out of my thoughts all together.

"What's up Princess?" It's Finn again. Interrupting my thoughts to add nothing of value. It's becoming a habit of his. I don't know if I like it.

"Hello Finn." I turn back to my map. Trying to piece it together.

"Why the long face? We're on Earth. We're free!" Finn grins and turns to me with those joyful eyes.

"Yes Finn. We are free. Free to die if we don't get to the drop spot."

"Wow you have to relax." He responds. I roll my eyes. Do they really not understand? This is a dire situation, and we're not going to get anywhere with them acting like idiots! Finn and I walk up on Jasper and Monty. They are staring ahead. Thinking something's wrong I rush forward.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's Octavia." Jasper points and I see Octavia getting undressed.

"Octavia! What are you doing?"

Bellamy would flip his shit if anything happened to her and I really don't need anymore drama in my life.

"I'm seeing if the water's ok!" Se answers as she pulls her shirt over looking. Looking seductive as hell. I mean seriously. _Not now Clark!_ I have to get my head in the game this is not some teen TV drama where the characters fall in love and have minor problems. This is life or death and right now Octavia looks like she's favoring the death side of things.

"Octavia you can't swim!" What is it about living under a floor board for your whole life that makes you have a death wish? Of course ignoring Monty's warning she jumps in anyway. Of course she does. She can't just be rational. That would be asking too much. Nothing is sane on this planet. Maybe it's the radioactivity. It hasn't killed us yet but I'm sure it's had some affect on our senses. _Only a matter of time._ There's a splash and before you know it Octavia's in the water. _That's it. She's a goner._ Wait, no!She stands up. She must have seen the bottom of the water from where she's standing. At least I hope that's what she did. _OK so she may not be too irrational but she still has a death wish._ Octavia laughs and beckons us to follow. I shake my head. There is no way in hell, but Finn and Jasper look ready to jump in. Idiot boys, she's cute but not risking your life level cute. I mean honestly if you want to get laid get her some flowers. Do not jump into a radioactive vat of water. Unbelievable. Finn looks at me.

"Come on Princess."

"Oh!" Octavia let's out a noise of of surprise that quickly turns into a scream of terror. Out of what seems like nowhere a giant snake like creature appears and grabs hold of Octavia's leg. It drags her through the water. Luckily it's shallow so she still has room to breath and we have a clear view of her and the creature. Though I don't know what a clear view will do if we can't get to her in time. The creature is moving away fast a few more feet and we won't be able to get to her. I look around thinking fast there is a size-able rock near Finn a few feet away.

"Finn!" I yell and point towards the rock. He's already on it. He hurls the giant thing into the water. By some miracle it lands on the creature's head and it briefly let's go of Octavia. She is injured and is having trouble orienting herself and getting to shore. _Shit I should've thought of that._ There is no way she's going to make it in time. I start to run towards the shore but Monty is already in the water. _Monty, really?_ I wouldn't have pegged him as the heroic type. He grabs her and drags her towards shore. The monster seems to have had it's fill of excitement today and decides to leave the pair alone in search for easier prey, or better tasting. I don't imagine these creatures have fed off human flesh being that we're the only ones here. I let out a sigh of relief. They both reach the shore in one piece. I rush forward to take a look at Octavia's leg. The wound is shallow. It should be ok, unless the creature was poisonous, in which case we're screwed.

"Are you ok? Can you feel your leg does it burn at all, or sting?" I ask.

"Hurts like a bitch but it doesn't burn or anything." Octavia answers out of breath. _Alright she should be fine._ I let out my second sigh of relief today. _This is getting to be too common place._

"Now that." Jasper places his hands on Monty's shoulder. "That's how you get the girl." I let out a laugh. It's a loud one and a bit forceful. We all laugh pretty hard. Not because the joke was funny but because we're all traumatized.

"Octavia." She looks up at me. "Please never, ever do that again. Alright guys?" I turn to all of them.

"I know this is exciting but how about we focus on surviving first. If we're going to not get ourselves killed we need to stop taking unnecessary risks that will not benefit us." I turn back to Octavia, because she's been the main offender so far. Finn talks a good game but hasn't done anything crazy. "Understood?" I ask. Octavia nods her head. I glance back at her leg.

"Are you ok to walk?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so." She hops up with Monty's help.

"Ok then. Let's go." I clap my hands together enthusiastically. _This is going to be a shit storm. I just know it_. I take my map out again and sigh.

 _Mount Weather, here we come._


	2. Chapter 2

After I don't how long of walking we reach the spot that we should be looking. Except _nothing is here._

I mean literally nothing. Way off into the distance I see what looks like the actual Mount Weather but there's no way we're going to get to it following the path we've been walking. We have no choice but to regroup at camp get new supplies and head off again. All this time and they plop us on the wrong side of the mountain. Unbelievable as if the whole situation wasn't impossible enough.

"What's going on Princess? Why'd we stop?" Finn comes up behind me with a slightly concerned look on his face. "We take the wrong turn or something?"

"Wrong turn, or wrong Mountain. We have to go back and get new supplies there's no way we're getting to Mount Weather from here."

"Are you serious they dropped us at the wrong Mountain?" Finn asks. The rest of group let out groans of protest.

"So what do we do now?" Octavia asks. She has a slight grimace on her face as she pulls herself up from the rock she was resting on. I have to hand it to her she's pretty tough. That wound has got to hurt but she's determined not to let on that it does. Even though it hasn't been the best for tie I've been making periodic checks to ensure that it's not infected with venom. I think she thinks I'm babying her, but she's wrong. Unlike her brother who seems to have a ridiculously protective streak over her I can see that Octavia is a force to be reckoned with.

"We go back and get you some decent first aid and rest. Then we head out again, with the correct directions this time." I answer the group and try to keep my voice from sounding too foreboding. Somehow I had become the leader and I had to keep up morale.

"Great I could use some fresh food." Jasper says.

"I wonder if the guys at camp have figured out how to go hunting. It would be so great if we had a nice big juicy steak waiting for us."

"What makes you think there are cows here Monty?" I ask.

"I don't it would just be great if there were." Monty laughs. I shake my head. I wonder how long he'll keep that lighthearted sense of humor. I get the feeling this is not the place for that.

Motioning forward I get the guys to turn back around and start to head for camp. As we walk I begin to think about what we may find there. I doubt the guys have done anything as productive as actually hunting and gathering food though they should be. Lincoln the only level headed person I know who's back there, but he's never been much of the leader type. Even if he were Bellamy didn't leave anyone the chance. It's as if he's been looking forward to this moment. I shiver at the thought.

 _I just hope they haven't burned the place down yet._

" _So it's decided then."_

Gustav my royal guard and right hand turns to me.

"It's decided." I answer. Today I send a messenger to alert the capital of a possible hostile new comers presence. We are calling them the sky people. We are not entirely sure if their intent is to be hostile towards us, but they do behave in a way that suggests that wouldn't be a far option. They fell from the sky and at first my people thought it a meteor. Our people are very adept in the knowledge of the skies, and found it to be very unlikely that a meteor would strike our land. Upon further searching we saw that what had struck us was some sort of vessel. Full of what may be warriors. Their landing caused the death of 12 of our finest gatherers who were out scavenging at the time. Usually an act like this would be considered an act of war, but since it is not certain if they know we exist it would be best defensive wise to stay in the shadows. We've been watching their camp ever since first landing and have not been happy with what we have found so far. They are a dangerous people. What their intent is, I'm not certain but so far they live like animals and I would not trust such uncivilized behavior with the safety of my people. The decision was a hard one. If I sent the message stating that they were non hostile people I would be given complete control over the situation. Saying that they are hostile would bring in a whole new chain of leaders and I'd risk having no say with my own people, but saying they are possibly hostile but we are still uncertain will give us some time and possibly some new forces for safety. I hope that these are people we can reason with, perhaps we can become mutually beneficial to one another who knows. Only time will tell.

"Ok we will send her out then." Gustav leaves to fetch the messenger. Giving me some much needed alone time. I sigh and place my head in my hands. _If only things were simple._ Nothing ever seems simple on this planet and with the way the sky people are acting things are not simpler in the sky. They seem like a broken people. _We might have a lot in common._ Again only time will tell.

 _ **Back at Camp**_

 _Hardly been here a day and already someone's trying to kill me._

Bellamy throws the knife to his second in command.

"Make it an even fight." He says. My grip tightens around my knife as I prepare to defend myself. If someone doesn't stand up to them everyone is going to die. We can't sustain ourselves living like this. Even animals have more sense.

My opponent lunges. I quickly dodge the blow and trip him up as he passes. He falls to the ground. Standing up he attacks again, but he didn't allow himself to gain enough composure. The attack was even sloppier than the first. I dodge the attack but this time I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. My knife finds his throat.

"Do you surrender?" I ask. He tries to break free but I hold on tighter.

"Lincoln!" I turn towards Clarke's voice and lift my hands.

"What are doing?" She asks accusatory.

"He challenged me to fight and Bellamy declared that I had to do it. He gave us knives and everything." I step away from the challenger.

"Way to keep it together Lincoln." Bellamy shakes his head and looks at Clarke.

"It's a free for all now. Everyone has to be able to fight for themselves."

"Except for you. You have your idiots do it for you." Clarke answers.

Bellamy smiles. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Princess. Where's Octavia?"

"I'm here." Octavia limps over with Monty. Bellamy rushes to her.

"What the hell happened?" He turns to Clarke angrily. "You were supposed to be taking care of her Princess."

"I'm not her babysitter Bellamy. Your sister made her own mistakes. I did what I could with the wound, but I'd like more supplies. Where did you put the first aid kits?" Bellamy orders one of his followers to go get the kit. He sits his sister down on a log and Clarke joins them.

"Monty you should go. Figure out if there's anything you can do with the radio system. If you see Jasper tell him to meet me back here in a few hours. We don't have time to spare." Monty nods and walks off. She turns to look at me.

"Lincoln could you try not to get killed while I'm away. The last thing we need is a bunch of blood thirsty ex prisoners running around Earth."

I nod. There's a slight pause between us. Clarke looks over at Bellamy and Octavia. They seemed to be having a heated conversation amongst themselves. It looked like Octavia could use a break. "I have to go." Clarke says and quickly walks over to the pair. I watch as she walks away and wonder if things will ever be normal between us here.

 _That was uncomfortable._ Lincoln is not the fighting type but he looked ready to kill that guy. Aall Bellamy has been doing is creating chaos while we were away not order. I wonder what game he's playing here and why is he bothering Octavia? I can't believe she has the enrgy to argue right now. The trip back must have been exhausting for her. She put on a good front but I could see right through it. I walk over and put my hand on Octavia's leg interrupting their conversation.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly. Octavia looks surprised at first but regains her composure quickly.

"Just great. How are you princess?" She answers sarcastically.

"I've been better but I wasn't the one that was attacked." I turn to Bellamy.

"Why don't you leave us alone for a moment. I have to tend to her wounds and she needs some rest. We've had a long trip." Bellamy nods. He looks slightly concerned like he'd forgotten all about her injury in his initial anger.

"These guys will show you to your tents. Your neighbors." Bellamy helps his sister up and then hands her off to his friends. One of them hands me the first aid kit. I began to follow them to the tent.

"And Clarke." I turn around surprised that he's actually using my name this time.

"Take care of her and don't fuck up this time." I shake my head and look away. I know it wasn't my fault but I have every intention to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone under watch again. These past days have been hell and if we're going to survive we're going to have to use our good sense.

"I won't." I say under my breath too quiet for him to hear. "I won't."


End file.
